seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece Legacy: Key Dungeon part 20
Tack, with all the others on the boat, was sitting down. Christie, was in a separate small room, a broom closest in he ship. She wanted to make her real initiation in the crew special. She knew she wasn't a real member yet, and had to shock them with her meeting with her... Show. Christie, grabbing a comb, went over her head, and went over her lines. "To all the pirates in the Attack pirates, and all the monkeys in it, looking at you Rangton... I want to thank you. I must say..." "What are you doing in there?" Fea, banged on the door, and waited. Christie, poked her head out, and smiled nervously. "Yes mam?" "Can you hurry up? That's the 'special room'." "Special room?" "God, the bathroom!" Christie, open eyed, looked down, and saw the brown. She barfed, and ran out. - She went into the kitchen. Malk was sleeping, deciding to take a break after his 'traumatizing' time away from everyone. So he said anyone who comes in, gets a butt whooping. Christie, sat down, and decided to go back where she was. "I want to give special recommendations, to..." This is where Christie was stumped. She barely knew them! She jumped in so fast, that she had no idea. Maybe this was a bad idea... Maybe... She should leave. "Continue." Christie, panicked, and looked up. She saw Zozo, on top of the door, holding the walls. "What the..." "Stealing food. Trying to make sure Tack doesn't hear me do it, or he'll burst in, eating all the food we have. You don't rat me out to him, we can snack." "O...Kay." "But please, continue." Christie, was extremely nervous, and flabbergasted, having no idea what to say, so she did what any respectful medical student would do if they find out that partying all night will not help in testing, and the test was the next day. She would wing it! "Umm... The best person here, who makes me feel at home is... Zozo..." "More." Zozo liked to have his ego streaked, when he can. "Umm... He looks like a smile... And he is also... Well, that's it. Sorry Zozo... I have to admit it... I barely know you guys." "That's okay. For a whole week, I knew three things about captain. Rubber, dumb, tough. But now I know things like... His favorite color, what he likes on his steaks, and how far he can stretch." "Seems like a lot, you should marry him." "But... He has his things about him. He's an idiot, and selfish, but he will defend his friends, and ever since I joined him, my confidence boomed! Not because of him, but because of what we do. No amount of words can help, rather... Action. Trust me, now you run from moons. Soon though, even captains will fall in the wrath from the surgeon of death!" "I'm not a surgeon. Also, that sounds familiar." "Yeah... Now, let's eat." "EAT!" Tack, kicks down the door, and runs toward the fridge, and starts to eat. Zozo, jumps in, and eats a chess sandwich, and Christie, decided to ask Tack a question. "Captain?" "Yeah?" He had a piece of steak in his mouth, and was pouring a bowl of soup down his throat. "How can I... Impress you all with my initiation speech." "Why?" "So I can be a real member in the crew." "You already are." Christie, looking at it, really wanted to say that it wasn't true, and then heard a bang at the door. "LET ME IN, LITTLE PIGGIES!" Malk, kicked down the door, and scowled at all of them. "RUN!" Tack, grabbed Zozo and Christie, and ran as fast as he could. Christie, being dragged alongside Zozo, smiled. He just did it without thinking. Maybe he truly thought that she was a crew member. She knew this was going to be a fun and great crew. Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Key Dungeon Arc